


in a beautiful place

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Post-War, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "You know," he whispers, "we've never had sex on a beach before.""Keith," Shiro says with a warning tone, although he’s already getting turned on by the thought. "We're here on official business.""Technically,” Keith says, “We weren't even supposed to be here until tomorrow."
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	in a beautiful place

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year and a half ago and kept forgetting to post it publicly, whoops.

"I've heard this planet has beautiful sunsets," Keith says when the Atlas lands on Ixia. 

"Yeah?" Shiro asks. He's heard the same thing, but the tone in Keith's voice tells him that this is going _somewhere_.

"Yeah," Keith says. He slips his hand in Shiro's and rests his chin on Shiro's shoulder. "You wanna go check it out?"

Watching a sunset with the man he loves sounds like the perfect end to any day, so Shiro nods and Keith leads the way. An ambassador meets them as they exit the Atlas; they briefly go over their plans for tomorrow’s meeting and Keith asks where they can best watch the sunset. The ambassador smiles, seeming proud of his planet’s reputation and directs them to a nearby beach. Shiro thanks him for the advice and Keith gives his fingers a soft squeeze as they make their way.

The ocean is a brilliant turquoise, the sandy beach a glimmering gold. Keith drops Shiro’s hand and bends to unlace his boots.

"You're not going in, are you?" Shiro asks, watching as Keith rolls up his pants. 

"Just to the edge," Keith says. "I want to feel the tide as it comes in."

Shiro remembers going to to beach with his parents as a child, standing by the edge of the water as it washed over his feet. He reaches down and unties his own boots. They leave their shoes near a large boulder the color and shape of onyx, hoping that the locals aren't in the habit of stealing from visiting dignitaries.

Keith takes his hand again as they walk down the beach. The sand doesn't feel much like sand -- not as Shiro knows it from earth. It feels like loamy soil, soft between his toes. The sun is half set by the time they reach the water's edge. The sky is painted in brilliant shades of purple and magenta, golden clouds streaked across the sky.

"Wow," Shiro sighs.

"Yeah," Keith agrees. He winds an arm around Shiro's waist and uses the other to tug him down for a kiss. "You know," he whispers, "we've never had sex on a beach before."

"Keith," Shiro says with a warning tone, although he’s already getting turned on by the thought. "We're here on official business."

" _Technically,_ ” Keith says, “We weren't even supposed to be here until tomorrow."

And he's right. They'd finished up negotiations on the last planet earlier than planned and got a head start towards Ixia. 

"Besides, I think we deserve it.” He kisses Shiro on the mouth and then down the column of his neck. “Especially you, Captain. You work too hard."

Shiro wonders if hearing Keith call him Captain is ever going to get old. He somehow doubts it. Keith doesn't say any more about it and they go back to watching the sunset. The purple hues fade into a navy blue as the night sky fills with stars.

"I'm glad I got to see that with you," Shiro says. He pulls Keith close and buries his face in Keith’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Are you getting mushy on me?" Keith teases.

"I'm always mushy when you're around," Shiro says.

Keith grins at him, pushes himself up on his tiptoes and kisses Shiro hungrily. His hands curl around the back of Shiro's neck, fingertips playing with the wisps of hair there.

"I want you," Keith whispers between kisses. "Want your mouth."

Shiro's never been able to say no to him. Keith drags him away from the water’s edge, towards a small clearing between two overgrown bushes. The branches are thick with leaves, the perfect shield from anyone who might stumble by in the darkness.

"Are you going to be good for me?" Keith asks, but he's already unbuckling his belt like he knows the answer.

"Aren't I always?" Shiro asks. 

It isn't strictly speaking, entirely true. Shiro loves playing this game with Keith, but sometimes he likes being convinced. Keith raises a curious eyebrow at him. He unzips his pants and reaches into his underwear. Shiro licks his lips instinctively. 

"On your knees," Keith says.

"Yes, sir," Shiro says. He tries to make it sound light and teasing, but they both know better.

They're a ways away from the water's edge, but still the beach is damp beneath Shiro's knees. It's soaking into his uniform slacks and he couldn't care less. Keith traces his thumb along Shiro's bottom lip, gently pushing inside. Shiro slides his tongue over the pad of his finger, moaning softly. Keith pulls back, drags his thumb down Shiro's chin.

"You're aching for me to fill that pretty mouth, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Shiro whispers. He watches as Keith pulls out his cock through the slit in his underwear. His breathing quickens and his lips part. Keith grabs a handful of his hair and tips his head back to look at him.

"My eager slut," Keith says fondly.

"Yes," Shiro agrees. "All yours."

Keith's soft smile turns into a smirk. He taps the head of his cock against Shiro's cheek and smears the precome beading at the head across his chin before pushing inside Shiro's mouth. 

Shiro closes his eyes and sucks him like it's the only thing he know how to do. Keith pushes into his mouth deeper and deeper, taking Shiro's head in both hands and pulling him forward in time with his thrusts. Shiro’s always loved giving head, but Keith is the only one who has ever used him like this and Shiro loves it. He never knew how good it could feel to give up control, to let someone just take and take, and know that they’d never take too much. He feels his cock pulsing in his underwear and he aches to touch himself. He can only imagine the mess he’s making and he hopes it won’t be visible by the time they make their way back.

"Relax, baby," Keith whispers. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth."

Shiro moans his approval and relaxes his jaw. His eyes water when Keith’s cock hits the back of his throat and keeps going. It takes a lot of effort not to choke, but Shiro’s had more than a little practice at being in this situation with Keith.

"That's it," Keith purrs. "Let me use you like the slut you are."

Shiro knows all of his tells, in and out of bed. His eyes are closed but he can hear the slight hitch in Keith’s breath, feels his thrusts becoming more erratic. Shiro opens his eyes and looks up through his eyelashes. When they make eye contact, Keith bites down on his bottom lip and his fingers tighten at the back of Shiro’s neck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith swears. He pulls back, almost all the way out, and comes hot onto Shiro’s tongue. He’s still panting, his hips thrusting weakly and he curls a hand along Shiro’s cheek. “Don’t swallow yet, sweetheart.”

Keith wraps a hand around the base of his cock, stroking himself a few final times as he softens. He rubs the head of his cock across Shiro’s mouth and Shiro is dying to lick his lips, but he stays still, waiting for instruction.

“Open up, baby,” Keith says. “I wanna see it.”

Shiro parts his lips, sticks out his tongue and Keith slide a finger up the center of his tongue.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this,” Keith sighs, a soft smile on his lips. “Swallow for me.”

Shiro sucks on Keith’s finger as he swallows.

“Can I come?” Shiro asks, his voice barely a whisper.

“Hmmm,” Keith hums. He rests a hand on Shiro’s shoulder and bends down, groping his cock through his slacks. “Does that feel good, _Captain_?”

“Yes,” Shiro whines. He humps against Keith’s hand desperate for more. “Please.”

The sound of a branch snapping nearby makes them both freeze. Keith hurries to tuck himself back into his pants. They emerge from the clearing and a local couple gives them a smile and nod.

“Just as well,” Keith says. “I think I want you to come with that big cock of yours inside me.”

Shiro groans in frustration and adjusts himself. The walk back to the Atlas isn’t a long one, but right now it feels like miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, when they get back to the ship Keith rides him hard and tells Shiro what a good boy he is as they snuggle. 😏


End file.
